Get Out Of My Bed
by arsenicturntech
Summary: Aradia was being a sassy bitch and refused to get out of Jade's bed. OOC, because this is coming straight from my mind, little editing involved. Language and suggestive speakings. That is all.


(Slightly au, Jade lives in a regular house now. Of course, they're ages have been up-ed.)

After a long day of adventuring and chasing frogs, all Jade wanted to do was flop down onto her bed and crash. It was exactly what she planned to do as she closed the door behind her and headed to her room. Passing by a table, she set down her backpack without messing a beat. All of this was something of routine for her nowadays. Opening her bedroom door, and too tired to remember that she had left it open, Harley took off her glasses and set them on the dresser next to her. A few more steps and the tie that held her massive amount of dark hair in a ponytail was lost on the floor. Her palms were flat on the mattress and her left leg had swung up only to come into contact with something that was a blanket or Squiddle.

"Hey watch it, sleeping here," a very familiar voice groaned. The mattress groaned as weight was shifted.

Realizing someone was in her bed snatched Jade out of any tiredness, and she jumped back with a shriek. "Aradia what are you doing here?!" She threw her hands out behind her, catching herself on the dresser.

The troll girl raised up a little, resting on her forearms. "Sleeping, what does it look like?"

Jade regained her balance and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared sternly at the other. "Well get out, I'm exhausted and I want my bed back. Now!" Her foot stamped with the last word to give further emphasis.

At this, Aradia merely gave a haughty laugh. "Why don't I just scoot over and we share your bed?" Jade shook her head. It was _her_ bed after all. Why should she share it with a troll of all things that...

"How did you get into my house?"

"I waited for a time when you had the door open and went it. You were so excited about frog hunting with that albino that you didn't notice. I even said hello and wished you luck."

Jade's mouth hung open. Then she shut it, tightened, then opened it again. "Get. Out. Of. My. Bed."

Aradia smirked. "Why. Don't. You. Make. Me?" She mocked Jade's speech, finding it amusing how it seemed to irritate the human. "Better yet, why don't you call Dave over? We can all share the bed." She wiggled her brow, smirk turning to a grin. Jade wasn't as amused by this, and lunged at the troll with a battlecry. Aradia laughed again, rolling on her back so the other missed and landed on the far side of the bed. "See?" she asked as she moved to hover over the Harley-girl. "Your bed is big enough. I think Dave would enjoy the idea of having two at once. Especially one of each species, I know it isn't something a human gets propositioned for daily. Imagine his excitement when you tell him he how many places he'll be allowed to stick it in!" She laughed again. Continuing even when Jade flipped over and stared at her, fire in her eyes. She continued to laugh until Jade's look calmed.

"You've been around Damara again, haven't you?" she finally asked. The older troll had an extremely foul way of talking, one that Aradia had started to pick up on. You could always tell when she had been around the Japanese-speaking troll because she would try to mimic her. Of course, she was only beginning to make real progress. In response, Aradia swooped down and captured Jade's lips in her own. It was a quick kiss, and she tugged a little as she pulled away. Her breath was suddenly hot in Jade's ear.

"We could always let Dave in on the action some other day, and just explore each other for now."

Jade's eye widened as she began to not mind the troll in her bed.

((Baha, ending here because...well I don't feel like going further. I just wanted something funny to go with the summary. Which, btw, was something someone posted about their sims. I asked if I could use it for a fanfiction, and didn't remember until I started writing that I couldn't write sassy bitch. -but I can be one so I don't get it-))


End file.
